savewoyfandomcom-20200214-history
September Mailing Campaign
September Mailing Campaign Registration is currently open for Peepsqueak's new mailing campaign which will take place in September 2016. For this mailing campaign, fans registered via Google Forms and submit their email addresses. Then in September, an template letter was mailed to all of the participants for them to either directly print out/copy onto paper and mail it off to Disney or to use as inspiration for their own letters. The idea is for many fans from all over the world to get involved so Disney will receive a large amount of SaveWOY letters during September/ October. The Template "Dear Disney, This letter concerns your Disney XD show, ‘Wander over Yonder’ and your decision to cancel the show after only two seasons. I am one of many fans who do not agree with this decision and I strongly believe that you are making a mistake. ‘Wander over Yonder’ still has a lot more potential, there are still a lot of unanswered questions and stories to be told. The crew already had the third season planned out and they were looking forward to sharing their new ideas with us. The crew mentioned that the decision to cancel the show came as a shock to them as they were certain that they were going to get a third season. As I’m sure you already know, Wander’s creator, Craig McCracken, was the creator of the popular shows ‘The Powerpuff Girls’ and ‘Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends’ which aired on Cartoon Network. Both shows were a big hit and lasted six seasons each. You are very lucky to have such a creative, talented individual on your team. If both of Craig’s previous shows were very popular and lasted for that long then it raises the questions, “Why does Wander only get two seasons?” and “Why are Disney not giving it a chance to finish its story and prove itself?” Surely such a well-known animator like Craig McCracken deserves better and should be given just one more season to finish telling his story? The crew have stated that the show was canceled before the second season even premiered. That in itself is a very unfair decision as it means that the decision to cancel the show was purely based on its first season. A lot has changed since season one and the second season of the show is very different. It has managed to bring in a large amount of new fans, even fans who didn’t originally like the show’s first season. Wander has become much more successful since its second season, and could practically be considered a whole different show now, so a reassessment of the show and the decision to cancel it would surely be the correct and fair course of action? If its second season was able to bring such a large increase in fans then shouldn’t a third season be granted and given the chance to do the same? Reasons to save the show extend from a sudden large increase in fans, the useful morals that it teaches its audience, the ability it possesses to make its fans laugh and put a smile on their faces, the show being very unique and clever, a great sense of humor, a vibrant and colorful art style, fluent animation, catchy and witty songs, being inspirational to its fans, the fact that it has helped fans recover or cope with depression, the amount of heart and love the crew have poured into it, that Wander’s creator and crew strongly wish to continue the show and that the season three hints dropped by them promise to take the show to even greater heights. So I implore you to reconsider Wander over Yonder’s cancelation. It at least deserves one more season. I understand that this decision is not one to be taken lightly, but we, the fans, can still see so much potential and so many different reasons why canceling Wander is a bad decision and this is why we are fighting so hard to save the show. We hope that you will come to understand our reasons and listen to our request. Thank you for your time. - A fan of Wander Over Yonder.Category:Projects